Can't See The End (ChanBaek Version)
by 8ternity
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Rate M for sadistic,Happy End! Cinta itu punya batas, yaitu akhir. Tapi kadang cinta itu tak punya batas, jadi tidak punya akhir. Cinta antara Biseks dan Gay memang sulit. Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka bertahan tanpa akhir? Baekhyun yang tahu ia terjebak dalam cinta Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang harusnya sadar bahwa Baekhyun satu-satunya cinta untuknya.-ChanBaek couple EXO-


Title : Can't See The End (ChanBaek Version)

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, sadist, happy ending

Main Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Mengatakan bahwa mencintai itu sulit, tapi bagaimana kalau sudah jatuh cinta? Mengatakan kalau berhubungan itu sulit, tapi bagaimana kalau terus bertahan? Cinta itu punya batas, yaitu akhir. Tapi kadang cinta itu tak punya batas, jadi tidak punya akhir. Cinta antara Biseks dan Gay memang sulit. Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka bertahan tanpa akhir? Baekhyun yang tahu ia terjebak dalam cinta Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang harusnya sadar bahwa Baekhyun satu-satunya cinta untuknya.

ChanBaek couple EXO –

.

 **WARNING! Rate M For Sadistic!**

.

 _ **Baekhyun's**_ _ **POV**_

Siapa yang tahu kalau kehidupan bisa berubah dalam beberapa menit? Siapa yang tahu kalau kata-kata bisa merubah hidup setiap orang?

Aku awalnya tidak percaya itu. Aku awalnya punya hidupku sendiri. Aku bisa tertawa sepuasku. Bisa tersenyum sepuasku. Tapi ketika aku belajar tentang satu hal, satu kata, dan satu kejadian yang disebut 'cinta', aku belajar tentang mencintai dan dicintai. Aku belajar takut ditinggalkan dan menangis.

Aku mengerti, aku akan mencintai. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu aku akan mencintai sesama jenis. Aku menjadi ' _gay_ '. Semuanya kupikir tidak akan sesakit ini seandainya dia tidak mencintaiku. Tapi sialnya dia mencintaiku. Di sinilah aku belajar dicintai dan mencintai antara menyayangi dan membenci. Aku tidak tahu harus bersedih dengan penyimpangan yang terjadi atas diriku atau menikmati percintaan yang memabukkan ini. Setiap aku menjalaninya ini terasa manis. Tapi setiap aku memikirkannya, ini berubah menjadi menyialkan.

Semua berawal dari pertemuan kami semasa sekolah. Hanya sebatas teman yang awalnya menikmati masa persahabatan kami. Tapi entah apa yang salah. Sampai rasanya di dadaku muncul sesuatu yang lain. Aku awalnya tidak tahu karena dia cinta pertamaku. Saat itu aku belum mengenal cinta. Setelah semua terjadi. Aku mulai tidak mengenal siapa diriku…

 _ **Baekhyun's POV END**_

 _ **Flashback on~**_

5 tahun lalu

Dimana hari baru dimulai, saat ini adalah penerimaan siswa baru. Semua menyambut dengan perasaan senang yang mendominasi. Bagaimana pun hari ini akan menjadi sejarah baru di hidup, setidaknya satu pengalaman memasuki hidup setiap siswa.

Tak terkecuali untuk seorang anak pria dengan kacamata bulatnya. Dia memasang wajah yang lebih dideskripsikan sebagai _flat face_. Tapi sebenarnya ia cukup ekspresip. Tapi mode wajah mungkin membuatnya lebih terlihat 'datar'. Sampai bahunya ditepuk seseorang.

"Hei, kau tidak memeperhatikan jalanmu." Seorang lelaki tinggi, dan persingkat saja namanya Chanyeol. _Name tag_ -nya menuliskan dia Park Chanyeol.

"Ahh.. Aku Chanyeol.." dia mengenalkan diri.

"Aku sudah tahu.." jadi orang berwajah datar ini menjawab. Dan tangannya menunjuk _Name Tag_ milik Chanyeol.

"Jadi namamu Baekhyun.. Byun Baekhyun." Kini Chanyeol yang menunjuk _Name Tag_ milik Baekhyun.

"Kau benar.." Baekhyun tersenyum lucu.

"Salam kenal kalau begitu. Kau kelas-"

"X A.." Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol dan dia kembali tersenyum.

" _Well_ , kita di kelas yang sama, ternyata."

1 tahun kemudian

Persahabatan mereka sudah berjalan selama satu tahun. Bukan jarak yang dekat, cukup banyak suka duka yang mereka jalani. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu sangat dekat. Berhubung juga apartement mereka yang berdekatan. Mereka sama-sama ke Seoul sendiri tanpa keluarga. Jadi sangat sering bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Agak terlalu dekat untuk hubungan pertemanan sesama pria sebenarnya. Tapi Chanyeol dan Baekyun tidak pernah merasa aneh. Mereka justru menikmati kedekatan mereka. Ada rasa nyaman yang hanya mereka ketahui. Tapi Chanyeol atau Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Yang mereka tahu mereka teman.

Siang itu Chanyeol di kelasnya. Dia sendirian dan dari tadi kehilangan Baekhyun. Tangannya hanya asik memainkan _mobile phone_ -nya. Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Hanya membalas pesan dari beberapa _fans_ -nya. Menggoda mereka sesekali juga tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol itu populer, dia itu tampan. Jadi tidak salah kalau banyak yang menyukainya. Kelas siang itu sepi, karena memang sekarang jam kosong. Jadi Chanyeol merasa suasananya sunyi dan cukup nyaman.

Chanyeol itu tipe seseorang yang tenang kalau suasananya tenang. Jadi sekarang dia tenang saja. Sampai sebuah keributan kecil mengalihkan konsentrasi dan perhatiannya. Dan ternyata itu Baekhyun yang berlari masuk tergesa-gesa dengan binar di wajahnya dan sesekali tidak sengaja menabrak beberapa meja dan bangku menimbulkan suara-suara berisik dan decitan.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun heboh dan langsung duduk dibangku di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Hmmm? Ada apa?" Chanyeol benar-benar melepas perhatiannya pada _mobile phone_ -nya lalu memasukkannya ke kantung celananya. Sekarang tangannya merapikan poni Baekhyun yang tadi agak menutupi tatapan lembut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meniup poninya saat dirasanya rambutnya hampir memasuki matanya.

"Menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu seperti apa?"

"Uummh? Baekhyun, ya?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi merapikan poni Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun diam saja, keningnya mengerut saat tatapannya berusaha menangkap gerakan tangan Chanyeol di area dahinya.

"Baekhyun itu manis, uummhh dan kadang terlihat agak datar. Yah padahal Baekhyun itu menyenangkan. Umm, kira-kira itu." Chanyeol menatap dan meneliti wajah di depannya.

"Manis? Eh? Baekhyun manis?" Baekhyun menjengit dan cemberut. Dia tidak suka disebut manis sebenarnya.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

"Kalau menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol seperti apa?" Chanyeol agak mengacak surai Baekhyun saat dilihatnya Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol itu tampan, tinggi, dan hitam! Heheh.." Baekhyun tersenyum jahil saat melihat Chanyeol sedikit cemberut.

"Uummhh.. Chanyeol.."

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu kau tampan. Tapi bagaimana kalau kusebut… seseorang telah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Menurutmu-"

"Tolak, Byun!" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan tinjunya di mejanya. Sebuah rasa yang sangat mengesalkan menghampirinya.

"Ma'afkan aku.." Chanyeol pergi dengan rasa yang tak ia mengerti. Ada rasa tak enak karena tadi ia membentak Baekhyun. Tapi perasaan aneh di dadanya tak bisa ia tahan tadi. Seperti perasaan.. cemburu. Sebuah perasaan berbahaya yang sepertinya kurang pantas kau rasakan untuk sahabatmu. Perasaan yang tidak layak timbul, terutama jika itu 'sejenis'. Chanyeol merasa kepalanya pening, dia menjambak sendiri rambutnya untuk meredakan sedikit rasa perih di hatinya.

Di saat ini keduanya sadar. Mereka menjadi aneh. Mereka ingin sekali menegur. Tapi ingin juga menjauh. Ini kesalahan! Salahkan mereka yang terlalu dekat. Mereka sebut ini seperti saudara, tapi di hati mereka menimbulkan perasaan lain. Chanyeol kali ini menjadi lebih sensitif untuk satu perasaan yang ia coba redam, namun setiap diredam malah semakin besar. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak merasa menyesal, tapi ia hanya merasa bahwa ini sesuatu yang salah. Tapi semakin ia merenungkan ini. Yang muncul bukan perasaan bersalah, tapi malah perasaan yang bergemuruh seperti berbunga-bunga. Chanyeol bukan seorang yang bodoh untuk tidak mengerti arti perasaannya. Ia hanya merasa akan terlalu ekstrim jika ia menyatakannya. Menerima Baekhyun menolaknya mungkin bisa saja. Tapi kalau sampai Baekhyun menolaknya bahkan membencinya, itu hal yang membuatnya bimbang sekarang.

Chanyeol frustasi, rasa sukanya membutakannya. Sepertinya bukan hal yang terlalu buruk kalau ia mencoba menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun dengan resiko kehilangan Baekhyun-nya.

Dengan pikiran yang penuh dengan kagugupan ia menarik Baekhyun ke tempat paling aman di sekolah ini. _Rooftop_ , tak ada yang ke sini kalau bukan hal penting yang hanya perlu dibicarakan empat mata, atau mungkin tempat bagus untuk mencoba bunuh diri tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Hal semacam bunuh diri itu pernah terjadi sekitar dua tahun lalu kira-kira.

"Baekhyun, kita.. kupilkir kita sudah saling mengenal cukup lama, sudah lebih dari setahun ini ya?" Chanyeol bertanya seraya menatap dalam manik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan membuang tatapannya. Jujur, jantungnya berdebar sekali sekarang melihat sisi serius Chanyeol yang baru kali ini ia lihat.

Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan kepalanya demi mendapatkan pandangan Baekhyun yang lebih pendek darinya. Tapi Baekhyun berulangkali mengalihkan pandangannya, sedikit mengasah kesabaran Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun refleks menatapnya.

"Maukah kau bersamaku? Mengisi salah satu tempat di sini.." Chanyeol kemudian meletakkan tangan kanan Baekhyun di dadanya, membuat Baekhyun merasakan degub jantungnya yang sedikit kencang.

"Menjadi hidupku, menemani jantungku yang berdetak. Maukah kau?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya. Kali ini Baekhyun memberinya respon, sebuah tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau... aneh.." Akhirnya respon Baekhyun yang sebenarnya menghentak Chanyeol. Hatinya sakit mengetahui bahwa tingkahnya terlihat menjijikan sekarang. Apa Baekhyun barusan menolaknya? Ya, sepertinya.

"Ma'afkan aku Baekhyun.." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat.

"Aku hanya ingin kau.. memikirkanku.." Satu kecupan Chanyeol jatuhkan di kening Baekhyun kemudian menatap dalam manik Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin kau.. melihatku.." Kali ini kecupan di kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun dan kembali ia menatap dalam Baekhyun, kali ini di bibirnya.

"Dan aku hanya ingin kau.. menyebut namaku.." Satu kecupan sukses ia berikan pada bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbelalak, ini ciuman pertamanya. Dan Chanyeol mengambilnya.

"Tapi kalau kau mau aku melupakan perasaan ini. Akan aku lakukan. Yang tepenting, Byun Baekhyun jangan pernah menghilang dari Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat hanya sebentar.. benar-benar sebentar. Kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi dengan hatinya yang hancur tapi tanpa air mata. Karena Chanyeol benci menangis.

Baekhyun terhenyak. Ia menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh. Tangan kanannya meremas dada kirinya ketika merasakan perasaan aneh yang muncul. Sebuah peraasaan aneh yang dimulai ketika Chanyeol mengatakan akan melupakan perasaannya. Sebuah perasaan ketidak relaan. Seperti sarat kalau Baekhyun tidak mau Chanyeol pergi dan menghilang. Seperti sebuah perintah...

'Sekarang, Byun! Jangan menolak!'

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak sekuat tenaga memanggil Chanyeol yang hampir menuruni tangga _rooftop_ , ketika sebuah teriakan dari hatinya memerintahnya.

Chanyeol berbalik dan Baekhyun berlari sangat kencang seolah mengejar mimpinya. Chanyeol hanya diam menatap Baekhyun, kali ini sebuah harapan menghampirinya. Biarkan kali ini saja Chanyeol berharap pada Baekhyun yang tadi seperti menolaknya.

Baekhyun menatap tajam mata sendu Chanyeol. Kemudian ia memandang dada bidang Chanyeol yang sekarang tepat di depan wajahnya. Tangannya terangkat dan meletakkannya di dada kiri Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun ingin di sini.. Menemani jantung Chanyeol yang berdetak, menjadi hidup Chanyeol. Asalkan Chanyeol berjanji.." Baekhyun memegang tangan kanan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di pipi kirinya.

"Chanyeol akan terus memikirkan Baekhyun, menatap Baekhyun, dan menyebut nama Baekhyun." Baekhyun sedikit berjinjit menatap dalam mata Chanyeol dan menjatuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Dengan kenekatan Baekhyun yang berani memberikan ciuman keduanya. Baekhyun telah menjadi milik Chanyeol.

 _ **Flashback off~**_

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan sebuah suara menyedihkan dari bibirnya. Tatapannya tepat menatap dada bidang yang tak terlapis benang sehelaipun di depannya. Kepalanya meniduri sebuah lengan yang semalaman ini menemani tidurnya. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan dada bidang di depannya. Bahkan seseorang yang memiliki tubuh itu menggeram sedikit saat merasakan bulu mata Baekhyun yang menggesek kulit dadanya. Mata Baekhyun berkali-kali mengerjap mengeluarkan cairan yang dari tadi memburamkan pandanganya. Tangannya meremas kuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya terpejam erat saat merasakan pening di kepalanya juga dadanya yang menyesak karena terlalu kuat menahan suaranya. Baekhyun ingin terisak, tapi seseorang yang sekarang tertidur di depannya seakan menyumpalnya, membuatnya diam dan menahan tangisnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol yang sekarang mendengkur halus di sisinya tahu bahwa ada kalimat yang Baekhyun lafalkan hampir setiap hari.

'Kau pembohong, brengsek Park Chanyeol!' Baekhyun kembali meneteskan setetes air mata ketika hatinya kembali melafalkan kalimat yang seakan mengartikan seluruh penderitaannya.

Riiinngg! Riiinngg!

Suara alarm!

Baekhyun langsung memejamkan matanya dan memeluk erat Chanyeol demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menyedihkan di dada bidang Chanyeol. Hasil yang Baekhyun dapatkan, Chanyeol yang terbangun dan menatapnya heran.

"Baek kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya dan di jawab deheman Baekhyun yang khas sekali seseorang mengantuk. Chanyeol kira mode malas Baekhyun kumat, padahal semua itu hasil dari Baekhyun yang kelelahan menangis.

Baekhyun terus menempel pada Chanyeol dan pelukkannya makin erat.

"Mari kita lihat aku ada jadwal apa hari ini." Chanyeol mulai memutar tubuhnya. Baekhyun makin erat memeluk Chanyeol, membuat posisinya berada di atas Chanyeol saat Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya telentang.

Baekhyun masih menempel pada Chanyeol saat Chanyeol mulai duduk bersender di kepala ranjang dan mencoba meraih kalender di meja sisi tempat tidurnya membuat Baekhyun agak berjongkok menyesuaikan. Dan Baekhyun yang sekarang memilih menduduki paha Chanyeol dari depan, melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol. Di situ Baekhyun menangis lagi, ia takut dengan yang terjadi setelah ini. Saat di rasanya air matanya akan menetes, ia menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di daerah leher belakang Chanyeol demi menghalau air matanya.

Chanyeol diam, ia sudah terbiasa dengan Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Ia pikir karena Baekhyun yang sedang ingin manja. Dan Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol berpikir begitu. Karena Chanyeol memang tidak pernah mengerti Baekhyun seperti Baekhyun mengerti Chanyeol. Tidak pernah, dan tidak akan pernah.

"Baek, spidol merah muda.." Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara serius di telinga kiri Baekhyun . Baekhyun mendongak dan tetap memeluk erat Chanyeol. Ia melebarkan matanya agar air matanya tak menetes lagi.

Chanyeol mencoba melepas pelukannya. Tapi Baekhyun malah semakin menempel dan menggesek lagi wajahnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol.

"Baek!" Chanyeol melepas paksa tubuh Baekhyun dan menghempasnya ke atas tempat tidur dengan agak keras.

Baekhyun kesakitan dan ia menangis. Dia mengepal kedua tangannya keras. Dan isakannya malah makin besar.

"Sakit, Chan..." Baekhyun meremas kuat selimutnya.

"Ma'afkan aku, sayang.. yang mana yang sakit, hmm?" Chanyeol mengelus pelan kepala Baekhyun dan memperbaiki posisi tiduran Baekhyun kemudian menyelimutinya lagi.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan memandang dalam mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya saat tidak ada respon yang ia dapat. Yang retinannya tangkap sekarang adalah Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya menatapnya dan meneteskan air matanya.

"Di sini, Chan.." Baekhyun berbicara dengan suaran bergetar menunjuk dadanya. Chanyeol hanya diam dan menautkan alisnya, ia mulai bisa menangkap maksud Baekhyun . Yah, Baekhyun itu terlalu payah menunjukkan sisi sakitnya kepada Chanyeol. Namun juga payah menutupi semua lukanya di depan Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu berusaha menjadi biasa dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Selalu berusaha mengerti Chanyeol, meski kenyataan untuk mengerti hal yang satu ini akan sangat menyakitinya. Mengerti bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol tidak bisa hanya bersama Byun Baekhyun menohoknya. Dan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol seorang _Biseks_ dan dia _Gay_ sudah cukup mencengkram hatinya.

"Hari ini merah muda, Byun! Mengertilah!" Chanyeol memandangnya sengit dan ini cukup untuk mematahkan hatinya.

"Kapan aku tidak mengerti dirimu, Chan? Aku selalu mengerti semua yang kau lakukan padaku!" Baekhyun berteriak di depan muka Chanyeol, air matanya menetes dari matanya yang sembab. Chanyeol diam saja melihat Baekhyun menangis. Sudah terlalu biasa dia melihat air mata Baekhyun, melihat seseorang yang sekarang sesegukan duduk melipat kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan lututnya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, apa kau mencintaiku?" Chanyeol bertanya dan sedikit menguncang bahu Baekhyun . Sebuah perintah halus meminta Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol. Dan anggukan kecil ia berikan. Memang benar ia mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi perjalanan cinta mereka terlalu membebani satu pihak, dan itu Baekhyun. Chnayeol itu seorang _Biseks_ berengsek yang tidak akan pernah puas dengan satu orang meski Baekhyun sekalipun.

Tanggal hari ini merah muda, setiap kalender di _apartement_ mereka di bulati spidol merah muda. Artinya Chanyeol akan mengencani seorang perempuan atau bahkan melakukan _One Night Stand_. Baekhyun langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya saat membayangkan Chanyeol melakukan ataupun mengatakan padanya seperti malam minggu kemarin. Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja jika Chanyeol 'mengambilnya' beratus kali dalam 24 jam. Tapi saat Chanyeol 'mengisi' kekasih lainnya, Baekhyun tidak kuat. Peraasannya menyuruhnya pergi, tapi hati dan pikiran bodohnya membelengunya. Ia terjebak dan akan selalu menjadi milik Chnayeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia bebas. Sangat bebas menghempaskan Baekhyun , menguasai Baekhyun , dan menyakiti sepuasnya. Chanyeol itu dominan, dan selamanya akan bermain sebagai dominan. Dengan siapapun, Baekhyun atau kekasih-kekasih lainnya. Dan kenyataan ini menyiksa Baekhyun . Setiap hari ia menjalani harinya dengan biasa. Tapi ketika perasaan abnormal yang menghantuinya. Ia bukan ketakutan, tapi ia kesakitan. Ia tidak takut dengan masa depan yang mungkin menakdirkannya sebagai seseorang paling menjijikan di dunia. Yang bahkan ia tidak mengenal posisinya sekarang. Apa ia simpanan Chanyeol? Apa mereka simpanan Chanyeol? Apa ia selingkuhan Chanyeol? Atau apa mereka selingkuhan Chanyeol? Semua terasa sama saja. Sama tidak relanya, dan sama sakitnya. Pasti juga sama menderitanya.

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau aku bahagia? Apa yang kau tuntut dariku?" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan mengusap pelan air matanya. Bohong kalau dia tidak kasihan sama sekali. Hanya saja Chanyeol menuntut kebahagiaan dan kepuasan yang ia dapatkan dengan seluruh kekasihnya termasuk Baekhyun. Mencintai Baekhyun atau tidak? Dia tidak tahu, yang ia tahu Baekhyun itu seseorang yang paling untuknya. Yang paling manis bagi Chanyeol. Yang paling Chanyeol butuhkan. Yang paling Chanyeol sayang. Tapi Chanyeol juga paling membencinya. Chanyeol juga paling terobsesi membuatnya menangis.

Jangan salahkan, itu karena Chanyeol mendapat kepuasan dari air mata Baekhyun . Ia membenci Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun menangis seperti sekarang, tapi ia bahagia karena itu gambaran sedalam apa cinta Baekhyun untuknya. Ia bahagia dicintai, dengan dicintai ia mendapat apapun.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya.. mencintaimu. Aku rasa tidak penting untuk mencari alasan mengapa aku jatuh cinta. Saat aku jatuh cinta, aku hanya perlu menikmatinya. Dan itu kebahagiaan untukku. Cinta itu tidak akan menjadi kebahagiaan saat aku terlalu banyak berpikir." Baekhyun menjawab dengan opininya yang sebenarnya menggores hatinya. Bohong kalau ia tak banyak berpikir. Memiliki kekasih seberengsek Chanyeol membuatnya mau tak mau berpikir. Lebih tepatnya terpikir dengan hatinya yang terluka. Terpikir tentang perasaan takut kehilangan Chanyeol.

"Kau terdengar tulus di telingaku." Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan usapan hangat Chanyeol yang sedikit membuatnya meremang.

"Aku... aku hanya mencintaimu tanpa berharap apa-apa. Hanya jatuh cinta dan mencintai. Seperti memberi tanpa mengharapkan imbalan atau semacamnya." Baekhyun menatap dalam manik Chanyeol. Sangat dalam. Ia melempar cintanya saat ini, entah Chanyeol menyambutnya atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas ia jatuh sekarang, dan sejujurnya ia butuh Chanyeol untuk menangkapnya dan menyudahi semua luka yang selalu Chanyeol gores di hatinya.

"Kalau begitu kau tahu apa yang harusnya kau berikan padaku.." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga kanan Baekhyun kemudian memeluknya. Ia sudah agak jengah melihat air mata Baekhyun. Ia tahu Baekhyun akan menangis lagi. Jadi dia memeluk Baekhyun , dan yang ia dapatkan adalah anggukan Baekhyun.

"Dengar, aku akan pergi dan pulang malam atau mungkin besok pagi. Tidur duluan, kunci pintu dan jangan pernah lari dariku. Jangan pernah! Karena Byun Baekhyun bahkan hanya boleh mati di tangan Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Dan kembali meluncurkan tatapan dan aura dominan.

Sebenarnya lagi-lagi hati Baekhyun terluka, tapi ia hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mencium Chanyeol. Mencium sangat dalam, benar-benar dalam. Matanya terbuka saat memperhatikan Chanyeol yang menutup matanya menikmati pautan mereka yang membuat keduanya kecanduan. Diam-diam Baekhyun menangis lagi, air matanya jatuh tanpa isakkan. Baekhyun sudah terlalu ahli menutupi isakkannya. Tapi sesuatu yang salah. Air matanya tepat mengalir menuju pautan dalam mereka. Chanyeol mengernyit merasakan sensasi asin di lidahnya. Dan saat ia membuka matanya, mata berair Baekhyun menyambutnya. Ia muak dan jengah. Dengan kasar di dorongnya Baekhyun hingga telentang di atas kasur. Kemudian ia beranjak mengambil handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur, Byun. Bahkan kau satu-satunya kekasihku yang bisa tinggal di _apartement_ berdua denganku." Bersama dengan seruan sengitnya Chanyeol menghilang dari pintu kamar mereka menuju kamar mandi.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?.." Baekhyun bertanya lirih dengan derap kaki Chanyeol yang tidak akan bisa mendengar isakkan pelan yang lolos dari bibirnya.

30 menit kemudian...

Waktu yang cukup lama ditempuh Chanyeol hanya untuk mandi. Dan sekarang ia sudah kembali ke kamar. Matanya hanya menatap sekilas Baekhyun yang memunggungi pintu kamar. Dari punggungnya dapat ia tebak Baekhyun sedang tertidur. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun pasti kelelahan karena kegiatan malam mereka dan Baekhyun yang menangis dari tadi. Tapi bagi Chanyeol itu adalah resiko bagi Baekhyun yang mencintainya. Baginya dia punya hak bahagia, tidak ada yang berhak membatasinya termasuk Baekhyun sekalipun. Karena menurutnya, ia sudah membahagiakan Baekhyun dengan membiarkan Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya. Karena Baekhyun bilang bahwa mencintai Chanyeol adalah kebahagiaan untuknya.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas jam alarm yang bertengger manis di meja sisi tempat tidur mereka. Ia berdecak sekali karena waktunya terbuang cukup banyak. Merayu Baekhyun membuang banyak waktunya. Yah kalau tidak begitu Baekhyun akan menangis dan merepotkannya. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun itu satu-satunya kekasihnya yang ia ketahui tidak bermain di belakangnya. Kekasih lainnya punya banyak mainan di belakangnya. Ia tahu hal itu, tapi ia tidak peduli karena apa yang ia mau dari semua kekasihnya sangat mudah ia minta. Semua kekasihnya temasuk Baekhyun terlalu jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dan dengan begitu, kebahagiaan yang Chanyeol inginkan ia dapatkan. Yang ia butuhkan bukan sesuatu yang sulit. Yang ia mau hanya tubuh dan perhatian dari semua kekasihnya, hal itu membuat eksistensinya naik sebagai dominan. Ia sebenarnya tidak butuh kesetiaan, karena ia tidak pernah setia. Namun Baekhyun itu berbeda, ia setia pada Chanyeol meski Chanyeol tak pernah melarang Baekhyun berselingkuh. Tapi dengan kesetiaan Baekhyun itu yang mendasari alasan ia membawa Baekhyun tinggal bersamanya. Selain Baekhyun itu kekasih pertamanya, ia hanya perlu seseorang untuk 'dimakan' saat ia tak punya jadwal. Dan akan sedikit merepotkan ketika ia tinggal bersama seseorang yang punya selingkuhan. Terlalu menjijikan ketika melihat kekasihnya dibawah orang lain.

Chanyeol dengan agak kasar membanting pintu lemari setelah ia selesai mengenakan pakaiannya. Dan Baekhyun sedikit terhentak dengan debuman dan deritan pintu lemari di belakanya. Setelah ia membuka matanya dan membalik tubuhnya, yang ia dapatkan adalah Chanyeol yang sangat tampan dengan jeans hitam panjangnya dan kemeja berlengan pendek biru tua dengan corak abstrak berwarna putih.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah siap?" Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dengan wajahnya yang sembab. Tidur setelah menangis itu memang sangat ampuh membuat wajah terlihat membengkak.

"Hmmm, setelah ini kau minum air. Lihat wajah manismu sembab sekali. Aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan _doze off_ , kau pasti dehidrasi." Chanyeol menjawab sambil tangannya merapikan kemejanya yang masih belum ia kancing.

"Ku rasa aku sudah terserang _doze off_ daritadi. Kau lihat aku tertidur seperti orang mati. Kepalaku pening sekali, mataku juga bengkak dan sakit." Baekhyun terkekeh sambil berusaha bangun dan berjalan mendatangi Chanyeol. Tangan kanannya kemudian terjulur merapikan kerah kemeja Chanyeol sambil tangan kirinya menahan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Makanya jangan lupa minum. Minum yang banyak. Air biasa saja, jangan yang dingin ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil matanya menatapi wajah menyedihkan Baekhyun dan kedua tanganya mengancing kemejanya.

"Ummhh, harus ya? Aku lelah sekali, Chan." Baekhyun agak merengek dengan tangan yang sedikit menata rambut Chanyeol.

"Harus, Baek! Kau lihat wajahmu.." Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun ke arah cermin _full body_. Dan di situ Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun meringis melihat wajahnya yang terlihat menjadi tembam.

"Nah, sekarang aku berangkat. Kau, jangan pernah pergi! Sekali kau pergi, maka kau tak akan pernah bisa kembali!" Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun . Membawa Baekhyun mengantar kepergiannya ke pintu _apartement_.

"Ummhh, pasti. Tidak akan ada kata berakhir dariku kecuali kau membuangku." Baekhyun menjawab lirih. Chanyeol dapat mendengar kekecewaan dan kepastian dari suara dan jawaban Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun sekilas kemudian memasang sepatunya cepat dan menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang jatuh terduduk setelah tadi menunjukkan kemampuan terbaiknya menutupi lukanya.

"Ahhh.. itu tadi sakit sekali.." Baekhyun berbicara lirih. Tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening dan matanya yang menjadi basah lagi. Baekhyun berusaha bangkit , lagipula ia perlu membersihkan dirinya. Terlalu lama seperti ini bisa membuatnya sakit. Jika ia sakit Chanyeol bisa pergi darinya, benar-benar pergi. Untuk saat ini ia baik-baik saja, tapi Chanyeol tetap meninggalkannya. Yah, sekarang.. tepat saat ini dimana Baekhyun sendirian di _apartement_ mereka. Dia juga kesepian dan kesakitan. Baekhyun sedih tapi dia tidak mau meninggalkan Chanyeol karena rasa cintanya mengalahkan sakitnya, dan bahagianya mengalahkan sedihnya.

Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan dengan agak dipaksa. Ia membirakan selimutnya melorot, ia sendirian sekarang jadi tidak apa-apa. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kamar dan mengambil asal handuk di belakang pintu, entah miliknya ataupun milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat lelah, ia kehabisan banyak tenaga.

Riing! Riing!

Baru saja Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar, _handphone_ -nya berdering. Baekhyun mengernyit, tidak biasa memang seseorang menelponnya begini. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati _hanphone_ -nya yang terletak acak di ruang tengah. Matanya menangkap _handphone_ -nya yang terkapar tidak elit di atas sofa. Ia meringis mengingat kejadian tadi malam dimana Chanyeol menyerangnya di sofa saat ia sedang memainkan _handphone_ -nya. Ia menggeleng sekilas ingin membuang jauh-jauh dulu sakit hatinya. Jalannya agak ia percepat dengan risngisan yang menemani setiap langkahnya. Tubuhnya serasa remuk, tapi ia tidak mau membuat seseorang yang menghubunginya menunggu terlalu lama. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Ten, dan ini langka. Setahunya Ten itu agak malas menghubungi dengan menelpon. Kalau menghubungi juga biasanya lewat pesan singkat atau _chat_ di media sosial.

"Ya? Ada apa, Ten?" Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa, sedikit mengontrol suaranya agar tidak terdengar kesakitan.

" _Yak! Byun Baekhyun, apa kau sibuk?"_ Wonwoo tersenyum, ciri khas temannya saat berbicara tidak akan pernah hilang. Agak kasar dan _to the point_.

"Tidak.." Baekhyun menjawab sedikit ragu.

" _Ingin jalan-jalan keluar? Aku, Johnny, Lucas, dan Jungwoo sedang jalan-jalan.."_ Ten terdengar agak menggerutu saat suara Lucas dengan sedikit berteriak mengatakan mereka sedang kencan.

"Ahh.. kencan yah? Heheh.. aku tidak bisa Ten.. Aku.. kurang enak badan kurasa.." Baekhyun menjawab sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. Matanya menatapi kalender di meja sofa di depannya, merah muda. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

" _Yak! Lucas!"_ Baekhyun tersadar saat didengarnya Ten berteriak di seberang sambungan. Sudah bisa dipastikan Lucas pasti merebut _handphone_ -nya.

" _Hai, Baekhyun.. Kau benar tak bisa? Padahal bisa ajak Chanyeol lho.."_ Lucas berbicara agak centil. Terdengar Jungwoo mengomel di sebelahnya.

"Tidak.. dia.." Baekhyun sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" _Ahh.. ma'afkan aku. Pasti dia berulah lagi.."_ Lucas terdengar menyesal, sangat terdengar dari suaranya. Yah, semua teman Baekhyun itu tahu kalau Baekhyun itu terjebak cinta Chanyeol dan ia dipermainkan. Tak ada jalan lain untuk menolong, karena Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa lari.

"Ummmh.. tidak apa-apa. Kurasa aku mulai terbiasa.." Baekhyun tersenyum kecut dengan suaranya yang lemas.

" _Ummh, aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Tapi tidak mencoba menghibur diri? Berjalan-jalan bersamaku dan yang lain. Anggap kencan dengan si tampan Lucas.."_ Lucas terkekeh dan suara omelan Jungwoo terdengar lagi. Mau tak mau Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tidak, Lucas.. aku baik-baik saja.. kalian lanjutkan saja.." Baekhyun terdengar agak ceria, ia bahagia untuk kepedulian teman-temannya terhadap dirinya yang tidak peduli akan hatinya sendiri.

" _Ya sudah.. Baby Baekhyun_ _istirahat yah.. bye-"_ Sambungan terputus tepat saat Jungwoo berteriak. Bisa diperkirakan Jungwoo meraju, merebut _handphone_ Ten, dan memutus sambungan. Pasangan Lucas dan Jungwoo memang selalu begitu. Saling mencemburui, tapi saling setia dan mencintai. Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Baik Johnny dan Ten ataupun Lucas dan Jungwoo, mereka membuat Baekhyun iri. Ia ingin punya seseorang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya. Ia punya kekasih, tapi tidak tahu apa itu dicintai. Terlalu payah, Baekhyun tahu itu.

' _Karena Byun Baekhyun bahkan hanya boleh mati di tangan Park Chanyeol!'_ Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat kata-kata itu teringat di ingatannya. Sebuah rasa tak asing berdesir di dadanya yang rasanya membuat kepalanya pening dan paru-parunya kekurangan oksigen. Ia membuka sedikit bibirnya dan menghela kasar demi mengurangi rasa sesak di dadanya. Setelah itu pandangannya buram tertutup air mata. Ia menghela lagi, sekarang lebih terdengar seperti isakan. Dan sekarang setetes air matanya menetes dari mata kirinya. Ia bersender dan menatap langit-langit ruang tengah _apartement_ mereka, dan seketikan rasa sakit mengaliri dadanya. Ia tidak kuat. Tubuhnya seketika meringkuk ke depan, tangan kanannya memukul dadanya bersama dengan suara tangisnya yang sekarang terdengar seperti suara lolongan anjing yang tercekik.

"Ini sakit sekali astaga.." Baekhyun melorot kelantai dan punggung telanjangnya menyandari sofa. Tangan kirinya meremas _handphone_ -nya. Tangan kanannya sekarang memegangi kepalanya yang pening dan telinganya terasa berdenging, ini efek menahan isakan. Baekhyun menahan isakannya terlalu kuat bahkan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membuatnya terluka. Padahal itu tidak berguna, isakannya masih terdengar.

"Aku kesakitan, Chan. Sampai ingin mati rasanya.." Kali ini ia biarkan semua isakannya keluar dan memenuhi ruangan itu. Sesekali ia masih memukul dadanya beringas. Rasa yang benar-benar sakit mengisi dadanya yang tadi sempat menjadi tenang. Baekhyun mendongak, menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa dan perlahan-lahan mulai menenangkan perasaannya. Sesekali ia menghela nafasnya.

"Aku ingin lari, Chan.. sangat ingin.." Baekhyun berbisik lirih dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan sisa air mata di sudut matanya menetes.

' _Kau, jangan pernah pergi! Sekali kau pergi, maka kau tak akan pernah bisa kembali!'_ Baekhyun menjengit saat ingatan itu muncul. Kata-kata yang tanpa sadar mempengaruhinya. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya menatap langit-langit _apartement_ mereka. Khayalannya melukiskan Chanyeol di sana. Chanyeol yang tertawa dan tersenyum manis sambil memanjakannya. Seakan-akan Chanyeol mencintainya. Terlihat seperti Chanyeol sedang sangat mencintainya. Meski Baekhyun sadar itu hanya khayalannya. Chanyeol itu mimpinya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa lari meski aku ingin. Karena aku tidak pernah bisa dan tidak pernah ingin kehilanganmu. Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Chan. Tapi kenapa mencintai saja sangat sakit?" Baekhyun menggeram saat rasa sakit kembali menghampirinya. Rasa seperti kehilangan tapi tidak sepenuhnya kehilangan. Seperti di tinggalkan tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya. Lebih seperti dihempas, Baekhyun merasa ia dihempas sangat kuat. Sampai-sampai hatinya terpecah, tapi tetap Chanyeol tidak pergi darinya. Yah, Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya pergi. Ia menghempas Baekhyun , bukan membuangnya.

' _Tidak akan ada kata berakhir dariku kecuali kau membuangku.'_ Baekhyun menggeleng kuat saat ingatan itu terputar. Ia sadar, ia akan terjebak terus-menerus. Tidak ada jalan keluar, ia tahu itu.

"AAARRGGHH! AKU BISA GILA!" Baekhyun menyesal, tapi ia terjebak. Baekhyun menghempas beberapa kali kepalanya ke sofa di belakangnya, saat ia merasa sakit di dadanya naik menjuluri tubuhnya. Dan isakan seperti raungan tidak bisa ia tahan keluar. Ia menangis tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Kedua tangannya menjambak rambutnya saat rasa sakitnya mulai menuju ubun-ubunya. Ia tetap meraung meski sekarang menjadi lirih. Ia beringsut melipat kakinya dan memeluk sendiri tubuh kurus telanjangnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara dada dan lututnya yang di tekuk.

"Baekhyun mau mati, Chan… sangat ingin mati.. Kapan kau akan membunuhku?" Baekhyun bertanya samar sendirian tanpa ada yang mendengarnya. Yah, tidak ada yang mendengar, karena seseorang yang akan membunuhnya tidak ada. Kepala Baekhyun serasa berdenyit menahan semua rasa tersiksanya. Ia merasa sakit, kali ini terasa sekali di seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa yang ngilu sekali berasal dari dadanya.

Rasa sakit itu menjalarinya. Membuatnya menutup matanya meresapi sedikit demi sedikit rasa pedih yang menjalar di setiap sarafnya. Baekhyun menggeleng lagi, kemudian mengusap kasar wajah sembabnya. Ia tidak bisa begini, ia perlu sesuatu untuk meringankan rasa pedihnya. Ia berlari dengan tubuh telanjangnya menuju kamar mandi, dengan membawa _hanphone_ di tangan kirinya dan mengyimpannya di nakas di depan cermin kamar mandi. Menurutnya _shower_ mungkin bisa melunturkan semua sakitnya. Baekhyun butuh sesuatu untuk meringankan semua sakitnya.

Ia berjalan perlahan menyalakan kran _shower_ dan berjalan ke bawahnya. Berjalan dengan benar-benar perlahan, karena jujur saja ia lemas terlalu banyak menangis. Air matanya menggambarkan sebesar apa usahanya mengobati sakit dan sesak di hatinya. Kini ia menyerah dengan semua rasa sakitnya dan ingin melepaskan semuanya melalui air yang menuruni tubuh ringkihnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya perlahan bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang menghela pelan. Saat merasakan pening di kepalanya seperti terbawa air, sedikit membaik. Perlahan tangannya mengusap wajahnya kemudian memijat sedikit kepalanya, berharap sakitnya akan benar-benar hilang.

Rasa melegakan menghampirinya. Matanya yang tadi sakit juga menjadi lebih baik. Baekhyun berharap matanya tidak bengkak parah, karena Chanyeol pasti marah kalau melihat matanya bengkak. Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun mengingat seseorang yang menyakitinya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengjengit saat dadanya seperti ditekan, tapi itu tadi sebentar sekali. Rasa ditekan itu sebentar sekali, dan sekarang yang ia rasakan tidak lebih seperti dicengkram. Baekhyun melemah lagi. Ia lelah, tapi hatinya kesakitan. Ia mau berhenti, tapi sulit sekali meredakan rasa panas di hatinya.

Perlahan Baekhyun mendekati kran _shower_ dan mematikannya dengan jengitan yang masih di wajahnya, melukiskan usahanya untuk berhenti menangis. Air matanya serasa ingin meluap lagi, tapi Baekhyun tidak mau menangis. Badannya lunglai, dan ia dengan sedikit paksaan menyenderkan dirinya tepat di dinding di dekatnya. Seketika dia mengingat Chanyeol yang memeluknya di dinding itu, dan 'mengambil'nya lagi dan lagi. Baekhyun semakin gila mengingat semua tentang Chanyeol. Dia cinta Chanyeol, tapi dia juga sakit. Ada banyak orang di dunia, tapi kenapa harus Baekhyun? Kenapa ia mencintai Chanyeol? Kenapa Chanyeol mengambil dan mengklaimnya berkali-kali saat ia menyerah dan ingin lari? Baekhyun itu lelah, sangat lelah.

"Chan, Baekhyun lelah.." Baekhyun berbicara lirih, berharap Chanyeol mendengarnya. Ia meringsut terduduk dengan kepala yang ia dongak keras dan langsung menghantam dinding di belakangnya dengan agak keras. Ia langsung merasakan kebas di bagian belakang kepalanya. Tapi ajaibnya ia merasa membaik dengan itu semua. Ia mengulangnya beberapa kali, kemudian mengusap kasar tengkuknya saat rasa sakit itu turun menuju tengkuknya membuatnya merinding. Dengan kasar satu isakkan lolos dari bibirnya, Baekhyun lemah sekali.

Dadanya sakit sekali, sesak sekali. Ia dengan kasar menghela nafasnya. Dan memukul dadanya dengan sangat brutal. Benar-benar brutal dan keras hingga menghasilkan suara tamparan yang sedikit mengerikan. Tapi bagi Baekhyun semua itu meringankan sakitnya. Benar-benar meringankan sesaknya. ia suka sensasi saat sesuatu menubruk dadanya dan seperti membuyarkan sakit yang serasa bergerombol di situ. Ia suka sekali ketika sakit itu mereda. Baekhyun terkikik, kemudian terdengar suara pukulan dan Baekhyun tertawa lagi, tapi kali ini agak tersedak.

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

Pukulan ketiga yang sangat keras, dan tepat saat itu Baekhyun memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Chan, Baekhyun batuk darah.." Baekhyun meracau, dia kesenangan melihat darah keluar dari mulutnya seakan semua sakitnya terbayar. Ya, sakit yang dari tadi ditumpuk di dadanya terasa terlepas bersama dengan darah yang terdesak keluar dari mulutnya. Tenggorokannya perih, lidahnya mengecap amis darah, dan dadanya terasa pedih sekali. Tapi Baekhyun menyukai sensasi itu, ia terkekeh dan bertingkah uring-uringan seperti orang mabuk sambil memukul-mukul pelah dadanya. Darah yang tadi tertumpah dari mulutnya berhasil membuatnya sedikit lemas.

Ia mengernyit dengan darah yang tadi termuntah di sekitar perutnya. Ia mencium sedikit bau anyir, dan ini semua karena Chanyeol! Chanyeol? Sial Baekhyun memngingatnya lagi! Kini tidak bisa lagi di elak setiap nama Chanyeol muncul di otaknya, sebuah rasa yang membuatnya gila pasti menguar dari dadanya. Dan perasaan itu mengisi dadanya lagi.

"ARRRGGHHH! SIALl!" Baekhyun menjambak lagi rambutnya dan kembali memukul dadanya. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak hilang. Tidak hilang tapi tidak juga berkurang atau bertambah. Perasaan sakit yang konstan dan menyiksanya. Sebutir air matanya lolos bersama dengan tubuh bringkihnya yang berlari gontai keluar kamar mandi.

Instingnya membawanya ke dapur. Dengan tubuh telanjang yang basah dan kulitnya yang meremang merasakan dingin, ia berjalan gontai sambil beberapa kali menabrak peralatan dapur di sekitarnya dan membuat beberapa di antaranya jatuh di lantai.

Suara dentingan di dapur apartement mereka bukan perhatian utama Baekhyun . Yang jadi perhatian utamanya sekarang adalah pisau yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Sesuatu yang mengkilap tajam itu menarik adrenalinnya dan obsesinya untuk menghancurkan luka dihatinya. Secara perlahan di pungutnya pisau itu. Setelah benda itu di tangannya, dari sisi mengkilap pisau itu ia dapat melihat bayangan wajahnya yang menyedihkan.

Tapi menurut Baekhyun dirinya itu terlihat menjijikan, wajahnya yang pucat dan sembab membuktikan betapa menjijikkannya ia sekarang. Dan tubuhnya yang telanjang polos membuktikan betapa 'murah'nya ia, betapa 'mudah'nya ia ditaklukan seseorang yang berengsek. Dan bercak darah di sekitar perutnya membuktikan betapa 'betah'nya ia disakiti.

Baekhyun benci ketika ia merasa dengan bodohnya ia jatuh cinta terlalu dalam kepada seseorang sebrengsek Chanyeol yang padahal bisa hidup bahkan tanpa dirinya. Mencintai yang tidak mencintainya. Berharap pada seseorang yang tidak mengharapkannya. Memikirkan seseorang yanng tidak memikirkannya. Cinta yang selama ini bukan seperti impiannya. Tapi sialnya Chanyeol itu mimpinya. Ia memejamkan matanya saat ngilu membuncah lagi di dadanya. Sebuah keinginan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu meski sebentar tiba-tiba mendominasi perasaannya.

"Arrgghh…" Baekhyun mengerang kecil bersama dengan segores luka dari pisau yang sengaja ia gores. Rasa sakit itu sedikit membaik saat perih dilukanya timbul. Tapi sesuatu di hatinya, sakit yang selama ini ia kubur malah terbongkar dan seperti ingin membebaskan diri. Bersama lolosnya setiap air mata dari matanya dan isakan tertahan Baekhyun , ia menggores brutal lengannya. Goresan-goresan yang agak dalam terbentuk di kulit lengannya yang halus. Tapi sakit yang membuncah justu terasa menusuknya lebih dalam dan hampir membunuhnya. Final sakit ini adalah saat Baekhyun mati, yah hanya kematian yang dapat mengakhirinya dari Chanyeol.

Mengingat semua suka dan luka yang Chanyeol torehkan padanya kembali membuatnya sakit. Sakit yang sama, tapi mau bagaimanapun rasa sakit pasti tetap menghasilkan hal yang sama. Hanya rasa sakit, dan malah semakin dalam. Baekhyun menggeram keras sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya saat sakit itu lagi-lagi menuju ubun-ubunnya.

"Chan, Baekhyun tidak kuat.." Baekhyun dengan beringas akan mengiris nadinya.

PLAK!

Tamparan telak di pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol datang dan menamparnya, Baekhyun terjatuh dan pisaunya terhempas. Sesuatu yang tak Baekhyun sangka, Chanyeol di sini. Di depannya, di saat ia putus asa. Sesuatu yang menenangkan namun juga menyebalkan.

"Hai, Chan.." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan keputusasaan di pancaran matanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Aku? Hanya akan melepaskan yang perlu ku lepas." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mulai merangkak mendekati pisaunya.

BUGH!

Tendangan kuat Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun terhempas, kepalanya membentur lantai. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar saat pening menguasainya. Kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap sayu Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam.

"Bunuh aku, Chan.. sekarang.. kumohon.. aku.. lelah.." Setetes air mata menetes dari sudut mata kirinya bersamaan Chanyeol yang mencengkram lehernya, mencekiknya.

Chanyeol menatap dalam mata Baekhyun sambil menekan kuat leher Baekhyun dan menekanya ke lantai. Matanya menangkap Baekhyun yang menganga seperti ingin meraup oksigen. Padahal tanpa Chanyeol tahu bahwa bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah oksigennya dan dia siap mati melepaskan hidupnya dan Chanyeol. Melepaskan napas dan jiwanya. Melepaskan detak jantungnya. Dan membebaskan diri dari jantung Chanyeol yang seperti terbagi untuk banyak orang.

Chanyeol menatap nyalang Baekhyun dengan raut marah dan gigi yang digertakkan. Tangannya semakin kuat mencekik Baekhyun menimbulkan rintihan seperti lolongan anjing dan nafas yang terhembus sangat pelan menghasilkan wajah memerah Baekhyun . Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol di lehernya. Kepalanya terasa pening dan penuh. Seperti serasa darah dari kepalanya tak bisa mengalir. Nafasnya tercekat bersamaan dengan cengkraman yang menguat dan hanya memaksanya menghembuskan nafas yang tersisa, menimbulkan suara yang sekarang lirih seperti geraman dan fraksi aneh saat pita suaranya yang tercekat bergetar bertemu telapak tangan Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun sudah menjadi sayu dan hembusan nafanya semakin lemah bersama dengan tubunya yang mengejang membusungkan dadanya. Baekhyun sudah yakin ini saat terkhirnya bertemu oksigennya dan melepaskannya. Namun dalam hitungan dua detik dari nafasnya yang menipis ia langsung bisa menghirup udara bebas menimbulkan suara sengalan dan tubuhnya yang tertarik ke depan membuatnya terjerembab dalam pelukan seseorang.

"Aku.. tidak bisa.." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga kanan Baekhyun seraya memeluknya, suaranya bergentar.

Ia kemudian duduk bersila dan memangku Baekhyun juga merebahkan kepala lemas Baekhyun di dadanya.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya ditengah nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Aku sadar, aku mencintaimu.." Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan memalingkan wajah Baekhyun . Refleks Baekhyun langsung menatap mata sayu Chanyeol yang berair dengan jejak air mata.

"Kau bercanda?" Baekhyun mengusap jejak air mata di wajah Chanyeol. Ini pertama kali ia melihat Chanyeol menangis. Dan timbul sebuah kepercayaan di hatinya, tapi hanya sedikit. Ia takut berharap.

"Tidak, kau tahu? Saat aku melihat semua mantan kekasihku pikiran ku padamu. Saat apapun yang kulakukan dengan semua mantan kekasihku, semua hanya dirimu. Bukan tubuhmu. Tapi kamu, Byun Baekhyun.." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kali ini, tak berani menatap Baekhyun. Air matanya menetes hampir bersamaan dari kedua matanya.

"Semua mantan kekasih? Maksudmu.." Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan Chanyeol sudah mengangguk tapi tetap dengan mata terpejam dan air mata yang merembes keluar. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Baru ia tahu bahwa seseorang yang selama ini ia cintai hanya Baekhyun yang sanggup menumpahkan berjuta tetes air mata untuknya yang menaykiti Baekhyun sambil tertawa dan tersenyum. Dan dengan semua kebodohannya, ia hampir kehilangan Baekhyun .

"Aku percaya.." Ucap Baekhyun final setelah hatinya teriris melihat seseorang yang sangat ia cintai menangis pilu tanpa suara. Terlalu sakit baginya. Dan dengan jawaban Baekhyun itu Chanyeol sontak membuka matanya.

Chanyeol menatap dalam mata Baekhyun yang balas menatapnya.

"Ma'afkan aku sudah menyakitimu.." satu kecupan untuk dahi Baekhyun .

"Ma'afkan aku yang membuat kedua mata indah ini meneteskan terlalu banya air mata.." kecupan untuk kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun .

"Dan ma'afkan aku membuat jutaan isakkan melesat dari bibirmu.." Kecupan singkat ia berikan di bibir Baekhyun .

Baekhyun menggeleng keras dan tersenyum.

"Tak perlu meminta ma'af. Aku sudah mema'afkanmu lebih cepat dari yang kau tahu.." Baekhyun menatap tulus mata Chanyeol kemudian mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, menariknya dan menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Dari matamu aku bisa lihat tidak ada akhir di antara kita. Aku terjebak, Chan..." Baekhyun berbicara lirih dengan suara beratnya membuat suasana menjadi terasa romantis.

"Aku lebih terjebak karena semua kesabaran, kesetian, dan keluarbiasaanmu. Terima kasih untuk cinta yang kau berikan. Membuatku belajar menjadi seseorang yang berharga dan membuatmu berarti di hidupku." Chanyeol mengelus pelan pipi Baekhyun .

"Jadi sekarang kau _gay_?" Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda.

"Ya.. kurasa.." Chanyeol balas tersenyum dan membuat Baekhyun tertawa agak keras. Tawa bahagia.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun tertawa dipangkuannya, sangat indah. Sesuatu yang harusnya dari dulu ia sadari.

.

FIN

.

Wokkehhh.. 8ter nyoba buat nge-remake FF Meanie yang 8ter punya… Meanie itu couple Mingyu dan Wonwoo Seventeen yah…

Entah ini gaje, apa kek semacam sinetron ato gak kek FTV gituh… alay bin ajaib..

Yodah lah, ini aib dan nyoba buat di publish…

Teman 8ter yang tersayang dan tercinta, dia _gay_ kelas kakap dan nangis bombay masa'… katanya kaya cerita dia sama mantan doi nya..

Ye lah… 8ter kagak tahu, ada hidup setragis itu ya? Yodah makasih lah sama dia yang dah rajin ngebaca karya pinggiran kayak gini kan..

So… gak banyak-banyak kata lagi…

Read and Review yah…

Dan sorry buat typo-typo sok imut yang nyempil meski udah dicoba buat dibasmi, juga maaf kalau ada salah nama tokoh ^_^

Ngehehehehehehe… bye bye… see you :********


End file.
